Talk:My LEGO Nexus Organization
According to my sources, nwj234's account glitched up and his new name is nwj345. Correct? [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 23:33, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :Correct, his MLNO Account couldn't have stuff like usergroup changes done to it, so he made a new account ;) --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 23:44, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not a member of MLNO, so I'm just making sure I've got it right. I'll change it then. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 23:45, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :::'k, And you should join it, you could PM me there the second something happens here =P --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 23:57, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Hmmm. Sounds like an idea. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 00:00, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Correct. =) 16:25, 30 March 2009 (UTC)Nwj345 MLNWiki I added the following sentence: :"MLNO also founded MLNWiki, a free MLN encyclopedia that anyone can edit." I am not an MLNO member (I'm more of a wikiholic than an MLNholic ;) and I am not so keen on the history of MLNWiki. For one, does this sound too proud? ("Look, we're the biggest MLN resource on the web, and we're free! Isn't that cool?") And second, is this sentence factually correct? 20:23, 2 April 2009 (UTC) MLN Team Is it a possiblility to make a article about MLN Team? It is forum about MLN... :Why not? Blade and I have agreed that all major forums about MLN deserve articles if we can write enough text to describe them. You may create the article if you wish. 00:50, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks :) Mwarvik3838 13:10, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Screenshots? What are these screen shots providing the reader of this wiki? I would vote they be removed. Other opinions? 16:19, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :They're showing what the site looks like to the view before they actually go there. And if they shouldn't be on the article itself, then we swhould have a gallery, not just remove it all. -- 17:57, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::They are showing the logo on the home page, which is already in the article, a forum image which could have come from any of a hundred sites using the same forum software, and an image of the portal which also looks like any of a hundred other sites. How do those images help the user of this wiki? Not to mention they have been shrunk so far as to be impossible to read. If you want to provide a list of features available on MLNO that would be factual information of use to a reader and a great addition to the article. I fail to see where having large screen shots of each feature adds anything. 18:15, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::So, to you, screenshots of the thing the article's about aren't needed? And you say that they should be bigger, yet you don't want large screenshots of it. Though, the screen shots could be more up to date... And the logo's on the screenshot because it's at the top of every MLNO page ;) -- 18:19, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't believe the screen shots are needed. They provide no further factual information for the article. I am not saying they should be bigger, any bigger and they would overwhelm the article. I am pointing out, that in order to keep them a reasonable size on the article page, they have to be shrunk to the point where they are unreadable. As for the logo, I am pointing out that it is redundant with the logo at the top of the article. Instead of screenshots how about adding the number of active users, the number of forums, the number of forum posts in a day or month? That all seems like useful information to help a reader understand how large and active the MLNO site is. 18:30, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Hmm... Maybe... =/ -- 18:42, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Number of Active users may be hard to figure out though, like what would be a condition for how active someone is; what if the members are on vacation or forgot about the site for a little while? =/ -- 18:44, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Advertising This page reads like a blatant advertisement for MLNO, and covers the forum in a bit too much detail. I'll be sweeping through this article and trimming the fat for a while. FB100Z (talk) 22:46, January 5, 2011 (UTC)